Deliberate
by obsessedwithnalu
Summary: When Gray and Erza question Natsu's actions toward Lucy, Lisanna is there with the answer. Natsu x Lucy.


**A/N: I like to think that Natsu is a bit of a pervert, at least when it comes to Lucy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. That honor belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

"Oi, there go her clothes again."

"What did you say, Gray?" Erza asked, looking up from the piece of cake she had been devouring. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"I was talking about Lucy." Gray said in irritation, pointing out the celestial spirit mage across the guild hall. "Natsu's burned her clothes off her again."

Sure enough, there was Lucy, wearing only her bra and panties and chasing Natsu angrily around the guild. Most of the men nearby were suffering from major nosebleeds.

"Poor Lucy" Erza said, shaking her head in pity. "She suffers from Natsu's stupidity far too often." This wasn't the first time Lucy was put in this situation and Erza was sure it wouldn't be the last.

"It's almost like he's doing it on purpose." Gray said from his place beside her at the bar.

At that, quiet titters of laughter could be heard a few seats away.

"Lisanna?" Gray asked, surprised. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, sorry guys, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just couldn't help but laugh at what you'd said. I just think it's funny that you still think Natsu is accidentally burning Lucy's clothes."

Gray scoffed. "Are you saying that Natsu is deliberately doing it then?"

"Yep." Lisanna confidently replied.

Erza frowned. Gray gave Lisanna a disbelieving look.

"Okay, I see you don't believe me. Look." she commanded, pointing at the couple in question. "That's why he does it."

By now, Lucy had caught Natsu and was pummeling him while straddling him. Natsu was blocking her attacks with his forearms while apologizing and laughing gleefully.

"Are you saying that Natsu is some sort of masochist? He wants to piss Lucy off so she'll beat him up?" Gray asked, confused and also slightly disturbed.

"No, no!" Lisanna laughed for a bit, then stopped as she got a strange look on her face as if she was in deep thought. She shook her head. "I don't know, maybe he is, but I assure you it's only with Lucy. You don't have to worry about turning him on when you're fighting."

"So, why's he doing it then?" Gray asked, shuddering a little.

"I'll tell you, but Erza has to promise not to kill Natsu later, okay?"

After a few seconds, Erza nodded in acquiescence, curious to hear what she had to say. By now, Mirajane had wandered over to this end of the bar, eager to hear what her younger sister had to say about Natsu's behavior towards Lucy.

"Look. Have you noticed how Natsu burned just her outer clothes? If he got her completely naked, she would dress herself and then beat the crap out of him. This way, in just her underwear, she chases him first and then gets dressed after she thinks she's had her revenge. You know how fast he is; he obviously lets Lucy catch him on purpose. The whole point is to have a half-naked Lucy on top of him. It doesn't matter that she's also trying to give him a concussion."

"This is an unprecedented level of planning on Natsu's part." Erza said.

"I think you're giving flame-brain too much credit." Gray added.

"And I think you don't give him enough." Lisanna countered. "He's certainly capable of planning elaborate pranks and during battle. Why not here? I don't know why you guys still believe he does this on accident. Natsu has 'accidentally' burned Lucy's clothes how many times now? I've lost count myself. Just like I've also lost count of how many times I've heard he's 'accidentally' walked in on Lucy when she's getting dressed or bathing.

"I'm surprised you're not more upset about this." Mirajane said. "You were always so fond of Natsu when you were kids."

Lisanna waved her off. "Oh, you mean how I pretended we were married? What can I say? I was eleven. Natsu was so much fun to tease and besides, he's so cute when he blushes. Believe me, I had seen enough of Edo-Natsu and Edo-Lucy to believe something similar was happening here. Honestly, the way they were, I would've thought our Natsu and Lucy would've been together by now."

Over on the other side of the guild, Lucy had finished beating Natsu senseless and had just summoned Virgo to acquire some new clothes. After putting on her dress, she gave Natsu some instructions and sat at a far-away table with Levy and Gajeel. Natsu then picked himself up, dusted himself off, and headed towards the bar.

"Oi Mira, I need some drinks!" he said when he reached his destination. "Fire whiskey for me and something fruity for Lucy, but no alcohol this time. Lucy's extra weird when she's drunk. And I'll know if you spike her drink." he said, pointing to his nose.

"Coming right up." Mirajane sweetly said as she started mixing and pouring.

Natsu could feel someone staring at him. He turned towards Lisanna who was smiling deviously at him.

"Wh-what?" he asked nervously.

"Sit down Natsu. I need to ask you something." she said simply, patting the bar stool between her and Gray. He complied hesitantly.

"Natsu" she began "I know you have excellent hearing; did you happen to hear us talking just now?"

"N-no, can't say that I did. My attention was, uh...elsewhere." he said scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I was just telling Gray, Erza, and Mira-nee that I know all about you and Lucy."

"Lucy? What about her?" he asked warily, avoiding eye contact with Lisanna.

"C'mon Natsu, you don't have to act dumb around me. I know you like her." she replied, emphasizing the word 'like'.

Natsu gaped at her. "Am I that obvious?"

"Only to me, apparently." she sighed while the others looked at Natsu in shock.

"Natsu" said Mirajane, gently touching his hand. "How long have you liked Lucy?"

"I don't know, a while." he admitted, blushing and then added "But she's always been pretty and nice-smelling."

Mira was silently berating herself at hearing this. All this time, instead of trying to make Lucy admit her feelings, she should've been focusing her energies on making Natsu confess.

"You are such a moron." Gray interrupted in contempt, shoving Natsu onto the floor.

"What the hell's your problem, you damn ice-pervert?" Natsu said, standing up and snorting in anger.

"Pervert? That's rich, coming from you. You've been perving on Lucy this whole time!" Gray snarled.

"Oh yeah? Well, at least I don't force my perversions on the whole guild like you do! Look! You're not even wearing clothes now, you stripping bastard!"

Sure enough, when Gray looked down, he was indeed completely naked.

"Shit! Why can't I ever tell that I'm doing it?" he yelled, looking around for his pants and boxers. Finding them and putting them on, he redirected his attention towards Natsu. "Alright, you're going down now!" he said as he launched himself at Natsu.

Natsu, never one to turn down a fight with Gray, was readying himself for battle when he felt one of Erza's strong arms around his neck, placing him in a head lock. Fortunately, he saw that Gray was in the same predicament.

"Erza!" began Gray, trying to get free from her hold "I know you don't like us fighting, but I've really got to kick his ass this time! All along he's been sexually harassing our teammate on purpose!"

"Hey!" Natsu interjected, struggling to get away as well "Some of those times really were accidents, especially at first!"

"Gray, I know how you feel because I feel the same." Erza said as she tightened her hold on Natsu, practically crushing his neck in the process. "However, I have a better solution—make Natsu confess both his wrong doings and his feelings to Lucy. Then these public displays will stop and Lucy can decide if they can continue in private."

Natsu blanched at this—which was impressive considering that Erza's squeezing had his face previously looking like an over-ripe tomato.

"N-no way! I don't wanna and you can't m-make me!" Natsu stammered out.

"Why not, Natsu? You like Lucy. Why not tell her?" Lisanna inquired.

"Yes! Tell her! This guild needs pink and blonde haired babies!" Mirajane added passionately.

Gray chuckled and added "What's the problem, Natsu? Are you a coward as well as a pervert?"

"Wh-what? Screw you Gray! I am not a coward!" yelled Natsu, now enraged.

"Then what's stopping you , Natsu?" Erza gently asked, still holding him under her armpit. "Why not tell her if you like her that much.?"

Natsu stopped struggling at this point when he realized escape was futile. These four already knew one of his biggest secrets and they weren't about to forget it any time soon. He might as well come clean completely. His four companions waited in rapt attention for his answer. He sighed deeply as he thought about his problem.

Blushing and looking towards the floor, he quietly said "I haven't told Lucy how I feel cause I already know she doesn't like me like that."

"But Natsu, how can you be sure if you haven't talked to her about it?" asked Lisanna, concerned by his dejected appearance.

He sighed again. You said it yourself, Lis. I have excellent hearing. I've heard her say it tons of times. Whenever anyone asks her if she likes me, it's always the same. 'No, we're just friends. I don't like him like that'. Isn't that clear enough?" He looked at her sadly.

Lisanna didn't know if she should feel more sorry for Natsu for believing this or for Lucy for being her own worst enemy (in love matters at least).

"Oh Natsu, you shouldn't believe everything that you hear." she said, trying to comfort him.

He frowned at her. "Are—are you calling Lucy a liar?"

"What...uh...Wait, no! I meant..." Lisanna backpedaled, looking desperately to Mira and Erza for help.

Erza was happy to comply. "It doesn't matter if she is or not. You still have to confess. This is how you will atone for your base and inappropriate actions within the guild towards your teammate. If you don't, then Gray and I will hurt you. Then we will tell Lucy what you've been doing. Want to guess who will hurt you next?" she threatened.

Natsu went completely white again. Gray chuckled darkly.

"Does this satisfy you Gray?" Erza asked, looking at the ice mage under her other arm.

"Yeah, I guess. I'd rather kill him myself, but maybe Lucy will do it for me anyway. But if she's happy, I'll be happy."

Erza nodded and released both of her captives, allowing them to finally stretch their backs and rub their necks.

Natsu looked pleadingly at his 'friends'. "I don't wanna do this." he whined.

"Too bad." they chorused.

Shoulders slumped and utterly defeated, he sighed. "Fine. What do I gotta do?"

"First, take these drinks to her." said Mirajane, gesturing to the long forgotten beverages.

Erza handed them to Natsu, adding "Then let her know how you feel. Keep it simple."

"Right." he said a look of grim determination on his face.

"Oh! And Natsu?" asked Lisanna.

"Yes?" he hissed irritably, looking at her over his shoulder.

"You've got to kiss her too." she answered mirthfully.

"What!" he squeaked, gaping at her.

Lisanna giggled. "Otherwise she won't believe you, duh! She'll just think it's a prank unless you show her that you like her."

Mirajane and Erza nodded in agreement.

Gray chuckled again. "Well, go get her then, pervert!" he said pushing Natsu towards the table where Lucy sat.

Luckily, she hadn't seen his little confrontation. Unfortunately, by the tell-tale smirk on his face, Gajeel had. Heard it too, by the look of it. Natsu shot him a warning glance, slowly shaking his head at him. In answer, Gajeel lifted his chin at him, silently saying 'come over here then or I'll tell her myself'.

Taking a few deep breaths, Natsu made his way on unsteady legs to Lucy's table. Sweating like crazy and feeling slightly queasy, Natsu set down the drinks with shaky hands.

"What took you so long, Natsu?" Lucy asked, sounding annoyed. However, when she turned to look at him, her irritation instantly vanished as she took in his sweaty, shaky state of being.

"Natsu! Are you okay? You don't look well at all." Concerned, she stood up and reached for his face only to have Natsu grab her hand tightly in his before she could touch him. Her eyes met his and were captivated by the intense look they held.

"N-Natsu?" She questioned, nervously.

Natsu took a few steadying breaths before speaking. "Lucy, I need to tell you something important."

"O-okay Natsu. You know you can tell me anything." Lucy nervously replied as she placed her other hand on his arm and squeezed.

The action gave Natsu enough courage to blurt out "Lucy! I really really like you!" before he pulled her towards him, crashing his lips onto hers.

The kiss was one-sided for all of two seconds before Lucy gave in and kissed Natsu back with as much fervor as he was doling out. The hand that had been on his arm found its way into his spiky pink locks while his free hand pressed into the small of her back, bringing her body flush against his. It was only when they both became aware of the squealing, clapping, and other cheering that they ended their kiss.

Panting heavily, Natsu looked Lucy in the eyes and said, "So, since you kissed me back, I'm guessing you like me too."

"Of course I do, you baka." Lucy shyly answered.

"Lucy! They why the hell did you lie about it?" he asked, suddenly angry.

"Lie?" she asked, bewildered by his sudden mood swing.

"Yes, lie! Mira, Cana, Erza, Levy—they've all asked if you like me and every time you said no! What the hell! If you would've said yes once, I would've kissed you a long time ago."

"Well, I...I guess I just didn't want to get rejected. You never really showed an interest and I didn't want to ruin things when you didn't feel the same."

"Never showed an interest?" he snorted. "Lucy! What about sneaking into your bed at night or when I groped you?"

"I...uh...uh..." she stuttered in embarrassment, remembering that event.

"Or spending most of my time with you—like with missions and fishing or just hanging out at your place?"

"Well...okay..."

"Or trying to see you naked in the shower or at the hot springs." "Or here at the guild." he added quickly and quietly.

"Wait...WHAT?"

"Or even that time I was gonna kiss you, but you made me kiss Happy instead."

"Wait, go back. What's this about seeing me naked in the guild?

"Ah...yeah" he said, scratching the back of his head and grinning sheepishly. "Didn't you think it was kinda weird how often your clothes got burnt?"

"Have you...have you been doing that...deliberately?" Lucy asked, her eyes narrowing to hard slits while her lips compressed into a small line.

Natsu knew that look. That was Lucy's 'I'm going to hurt you badly soon' look. There was only one thing for it, Natsu needed to create a distraction and quick. So he did the first thing to come to his mind, which was of course, to burn her clothes off. However, instead of finding a shocked and nude Lucy in front of him, he found a completely clothed and very much pissed-off Lucy there instead.

"You tried to burn my clothes again." she stated between clenched teeth.

Natsu was too shocked to say anything. His fire had never failed him so completely before. What the hell happened?

"Confused?" she inquired, her voice low with anger.

He nodded vigorously, still too stunned to speak.

"Virgo gave me a special fire-proof dress. I guess I should've been wearing them before now, huh?"

Well, now it was time for Plan R. R for run away from Lucy. As Natsu disappeared out of the guild, Lisanna called out to Lucy who was adjusting her whip and keys on her belt.

"Don't hurt him too badly, Lucy! He really does like you, you know! He's just...stupid sometimes."

Lucy gave her a small nod and followed Natsu out the doors.

Erza and Gray looked at each other, both wearing the same shit-eating grins, both thinking the same thing. Lucy finally gets to have a boyfriend like she's always wanted (even if it is Natsu) and Natsu is going to get the crap beat out of him. It was the best of both worlds.

* * *

**A/N: This thing was a monster to write! It took months to do it and it wanted to go in all sorts of directions. I hope someone likes it.**


End file.
